


the cherry years (or: i wrote your name next to mine and it looked like forever)

by mydarlinglime



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dom/sub, Feminization, Jared in Panties, M/M, Pet Names, Sort of????, Teacher!jensen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, fos!verse, jared is fifteen, jensen is distraught, kitten!jared, mentions of sex but no in depth descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlinglime/pseuds/mydarlinglime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything about jared tristan is pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cherry years (or: i wrote your name next to mine and it looked like forever)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short little ficlet that i wrote inspired by the full of sugar verse brought to life by [explicitwincest](http://explicitwincest.tumblr.com/) and [hellhoundsprey](http://hellhoundsprey.tumblr.com/).
> 
> again, just a warning: jared is underage and there is a pretty big age difference between him and jensen so just keep that in mind if you're not down for that kind of thing.
> 
> i'm currently writing a longer version of this which i hope to be done soon, because kitten!jared is a precious jewel and teacher!jensen is so doomed in love with him it makes me shake. also, i adore this verse so so much and this ficlet bit shorter than i'd like it to be, so watch out for a longer fic sometime (hopefully) in the near future.

wanted, wanted: jared tristan. 

brown hair, ocean eyes, darling thighs. 

jared tristan is a juke-box angel, a toothache in light wash girl jeans, a prayer on sundays and a sin on every other day of the week. 

he dreams of girls in high waisted skirts, sitting in the small town diner wearing pink saddle shoes. he dreams that he is one of those girls, spinning on a bottle green stool with his fingers in his lipstick mouth. the floor is checkered and good for hopscotch and jared is giving heart shaped eyes to a man who is far too old for him. the man has mr. ackles' eyes. 

jensen dreams of jared always and one day he thinks he might wake up. but not yet. 

jared likes butterscotch, but he likes vanilla better, likes it in milkshakes and cupcakes and on the backs of his darling mr. ackles’ teeth. 

you’d have to be a madman to understand the way that jensen feels, has felt since the first day jared squeezed his legs together in class and looked up at jensen through lashes far too pretty for a fifteen year old boy. 

you’d have to be a madman. but jensen is a lover of little boys who are little girls who are biting the tops of their pencils and thinking of their teacher’s head between their legs. 

jensen knows he’s sick in the heart for this milky lilac boy. wrong and gone and breathless in the wake of jared’s cotton sock feet. 

“c'mon, mister, you gonna kiss me or what?” is what jared says when jensen looks at him for too long. 

jared wears lipgloss to school and it tastes like sugar. 

“c'mon, mister,” and jensen thinks: cotton candy, summer daisies, vladimir nabokov’s _lolita_. a boy like a doll wrapped up in suicide silk. knobbly knees, peach eyeshadow, cherry-bow clenching greedy between his dove thin thighs. 

jensen feels wrecked to the bone when jared spreads himself out on jensen’s bed, squirming downy limbs, legs hair-dusted with barely there blonde, his eyes wet like they always are when he looks at jensen. 

wet like the tears of his love leaking down his cheeks into the pillow when jensen gets inside him so deep it makes him cry, wet like his dripping valentine heart. wet like the head of his little cock peeking out above the waistband of his babygirl pink lace panties. 

everything about jared tristan is pink. 

strawberry pink is the ice cream he sucks off his fingers when the days run hot and he knows jensen is watching. posy pink is the blush of his kid cheeks when jensen bends him over his desk after class. champagne pink is the flip of jared’s favourite velvet skirt, pleated and cheerleader pretty and just right for jensen’s little girl. 

jensen bites his knuckles most mornings, spills the white of his love for jared out over his fist and thinks about how guilt-dirty he should feel for wishing it were jared’s peach cream hand instead. 

there is a monster crawling out of the lake, something dark and shameful and waiting for them to take a wrong turn. jensen feels it when jared sits knock-kneed in the front of his english class, when jared falls asleep in the front seat of his car, when jared falls asleep in his arms. 

jared’s diary is almost full now. 

if you counted you would find that he’s written his name next to jensen’s two hundred and sixteen times. all in glitter pen, all the same crawling girl-font he’s been practicing since jensen first took his breath away. 

sometimes he cuts out wedding dresses and glues them into the pages. most of the time he rips them back out, cheeks embarrassed and on fire. 

jensen doesn’t know what jared writes about, but if he did jared thinks he would run away. 

jensen calls jared his little girl, his daisy, his sweetheart. jared sits crosslegged in his paisley dust living room and goes through his dad’s record collection and tries to find a song for the colour of their love. 

there is a monster crawling out of the lake and it snaps at their heels, but jensen remembers orpheus and watches jared twirl in a summer dress covered in forget-me-nots instead.

there is a monster, but jensen is in love and jared is a cherry red summer that never ends. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this or want more pls drop me a comment, they're better than candy!!! :)
> 
> i also made a mix for this beautiful verse which is [here](http://8tracks.com/welivewithghosts/my-little-one-my-kettle-drum-my-babel-tongue-my-come-undone).


End file.
